


L'Elite du Monde Sorcier

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 1, 2 et 3 - Maison SerpentardHarry et Severus





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  UA Divergence Canon, Soft Sad, Mention Mpreg

 **Maison :**  Serpentard

 **Pairing :**  Severus x Harry / Cédric x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l’Avent 2017 

Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre d’une histoire en 3 chapitres, où Harry atterrit à Serpentard pour cette fois. Je changerais quelques détails pour le thème Omegaverse selon les histoires, donc veillez bien à jeter un coup d’œil aux informations ci-dessus pour une meilleure compréhension, car je ne le préciserais pas forcément à chaque fois, cependant chaque information correspondra au chapitre, et uniquement au chapitre.

Je ne donne également aucune limite à la taille des chapitres, ils peuvent donc être courts comme très longs, peu importe le nombre de chapitres qu’il y a part histoire, cela dépend évidemment de l’idée.

Pour celle-ci, j’avais déjà pensé à la trame principale avant même que je cherche ce que je pourrais vous proposer pour le Calendrier de l’Avent et comme il correspondait aux différents thèmes, je me suis permise de vous le présenter donc ici !

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

**_L’Elite du Monde Sorcier – Partie 1_ **

**…**

Harry n’aurait jamais cru qu’il redouterait autant le jour de ses seize ans. Chaque année, son anniversaire était un peu lourd à porter car sa mère, Lily était morte en lui donnant naissance, ce qui avait poussé son père James à s’éloigner de lui pendant quelques années. On pouvait dire sans hésiter qu’il avait été élevé par Remus, un ami de la famille.

Plus jeune, il en avait voulu à son père qui se servait de son travail pour rester loin de lui, mais maintenant qu’il avait grandi, il le comprenait un peu mieux, même s’il accusait toujours un peu le coup. Il ne l’appelait d’ailleurs que très rarement « Papa », quand il devait parler de lui, il l’appelait plutôt par son nom.

Cette enfance loin de lui avait créée un fossé qui était dur à combler et Harry n’était même pas sûr que son père cherche à le faire. Toutefois l’adolescent lui en était reconnaissant d’une certaine manière, car il avait été choyé par son parrain de cœur et aimé profondément pendant toutes ses années.

D’autres enfants dans le même cas, n’avaient sûrement pas eu la même chance que lui et du haut de ses presque seize ans, il le savait désormais parfaitement. Toutefois, malgré le lien parental inexistant, James avait toujours été une figure d’autorité qu’il voulait rendre fier, pensant qu’en étant important, en étant populaire ou en ayant de bonnes notes, il attirerait son attention et il reviendrait vers lui.

C’était pour cela que lorsqu’il avait été réparti à Serpentard à onze ans, il avait été anxieux pendant au moins trois jours. Il avait attendu avec une angoisse croissante une lettre de son père qui lui cracherait toute sa haine au visage, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Il reçut à la place un bref billet signé de sa main, lui souhaitant de bonnes années études et qu’il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même dans tout ce qu’il entreprendrait. Il n’avait pas eu honte de se retrouver à Serpentard, même si la plupart de ses amis d’enfance étaient allés à Gryffondor, mais il avait quand même craint la réaction de son père.

Ces trois nuits furent pour lui les plus terribles de toute son existence. Il pensait que plus jamais il ne se sentirait de nouveau ainsi, mais force était de constater que le destin aimait jouer avec son cœur. Il allait finir par devenir cardiaque avant l’heure ! Ce soir, à minuit, lorsqu’il aurait enfin seize ans, il saurait enfin s’il était destiné à être un Dominant, un Oméga ou un Lambda.

En soit, il ne pensait pas que cela changerait grand-chose pour son avenir : s’il se révélait être un Dominant, il aurait plus de facilités pour accéder à l’emploi de son choix, s’il était un Oméga, il devrait peut-être batailler pour avoir son propre emploi car généralement cette catégorie se laissait dorloter par la société, et s’il était un Lambda, il continuerait simplement sa vie comme il le faisait hier. Il craignait pourtant cette révélation pour une bonne raison. En effet, il se trouvait être déjà en couple depuis deux ans avec un autre élève de Poudlard qui avait été diplômé en juillet de cette année.

Il avait la grande chance d’être le petit ami de Cédric Diggory, celui qui avait remporté le précédent Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s’était déroulé entre Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Bien sûr, il ne s’était pas mis à sortir avec lui pour ça – bien que ce fut ce que pensèrent un bon nombre d’élève à cause de sa maison de répartition – mais c’est ce qu’avait titré la Gazette pendant quasiment toute l’année du Tournoi.

Or Cédric allait avoir dix-neuf ans en Octobre et cela faisait donc trois ans qu’il se savait être un Dominant. Harry angoissait donc de se réveiller demain en tant que Dominant lui-aussi car il était connu que les couples de Dominants ne duraient jamais très longtemps, il y avait bien trop de disputes entre eux car chacun voulait affirmer sa supériorité face à l’autre. C’était un besoin inscrit dans les gênes qui se manifestait soudainement à la majorité magique, avec la découverte du genre. Harry qui aimait donc vraiment Cédric, ne voulait pas rompre avec lui à cause d’un mauvais genre.

Enfin, il ne servait à rien de se torturer l’esprit plus longtemps, après tout il n’aurait pas les réponses à ses questions avant demain. Il lui faudrait aller au Ministère de la Magie à ce moment-là, afin qu’on lui fasse passer un test magique qui révèlerait son genre. Attrapant la potion de Sommeil sans rêves qu’il avait prévu à l’avance, il l’avala d’une traite et se recoucha dans son lit.

Oui, il saurait tout demain, mais il était plutôt confiant, bien que, comme tout Serpentard il avait quelques ambitions, il n’avait jamais montré de signe de dominance quelconque envers ses camarades. Il était au contraire un élève relativement calme et il ne s’engageait dans des batailles de couloirs seulement après que son adversaire ait fait le premier pas. Oui, tout irait bien, il en était certain. Ce fut sur ces pensées positives que l’adolescent s’endormit paisiblement.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les sorciers commençaient à s’amonceler dans l’atrium pour partir manger dehors, Harry sortit du service d’enregistrement accompagné de Remus. James n’avait pas pu se libérer pour ce jour que les parents disaient être « l’un des plus importants pour leurs enfants ».

Depuis une dizaine d’année, l’enregistrement du genre était devenu obligatoire après une sombre histoire d’une Soumise ayant été mariée de force, car personne ne connaissait son véritablement statut. En effet, le Ministère prenait grand soin des Soumis et des Soumises qui étaient bichonnés par le gouvernement jusqu’à ce qu’ils se marient, car ils mettaient toujours au monde de puissants sorciers.

Il y a plusieurs générations en arrière, les gouvernements avaient tentés d’en tirer parti pour privilégier certaines familles ou d’autres, mais cela avait eu l’effet inverse et la population sorcière avait mystérieusement déclinée. Il était apparu alors primordial pour tous, que les Soumis ne devaient jamais être forcés à épouser ou à porter des enfants dont ils ne voulaient pas.

Harry tenait dans ses mains le parchemin officiel qui attestait de sa nature de Lambda. Il avait gloussé en voyant la tête dépitée de la secrétaire qui avait enregistrée son statut. Apparemment, très empathique la jeune femme avait été déçue pour lui, mais cette annonce ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne voulait pas être un Dominant, mais après être un Lambda ou un Soumis, cela n’avait aucune importance pour lui.

Cependant il avait en effet été surpris des comportements et des réactions des divers parents qu’ils avaient vu : certains c’étaient effondrés en larmes, d’autres avaient laissé éclater leur désespoir avec rage sur leurs enfants, finalement c’était les parents qui transmettaient leur anxiété à leurs enfants. Remus lui, lui avait juste souris doucement lorsque le résultat était tombé. Comme Harry, cela lui importait peu de savoir de quel genre son presque filleul serait, il avait simplement été heureux de voir le jeune garçon se détendre, soulagé de pas être un Dominant.

Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes que l’atrium soit un peu plus fréquentable, puis Harry se dirigea vers une cheminée disponible :

« On se retrouve ce soir ? » Demanda l’adolescent.

« Oui, Sirius est en train d’organiser ta fête d’anniversaire, il est excité comme une puce. Tu as rendez-vous avec le jeune Diggory, c’est ça ? » 

« Oui, il voulait que je le retrouve aujourd’hui. »

« Passe un bon après-midi louveteau. » Lui souhaita le loup-garou en passant sa grande main dans la chevelure indisciplinée du garçon.

« Et toi prend soin de mon gamin de parrain. » Lui sourit Harry, avec complicité. «  _Clauditis_ * »

Il dégringola le réseau de Cheminette pour finalement arriver dans la cheminée principale du salon du manoir Potter. Il sortit de l’âtre et s’épousseta négligemment, tout en repensant à la fête d’anniversaire qui aurait lieu ce soir. Il n’était pas sûr que James y soit, mais ce n’était pas si grave. Pour lui faire plaisir, Sirius avait accepté qu’il invite même des amis Serpentards, autant dire qu’il n’allait pas avoir de sitôt une si belle fête.

Son parrain ne l’avait pas élevé quand son père l’avait délaissé, comme le bon sens l’aurait voulu, car il avouait lui-même qu’il n’aurait pas sût comment gérer un bébé, que ce soit à cause de son âge ou à cause de son mode de vie assez débridé. Mais il avait toujours été là comme un parrain devait l’être, à le garder parfois l’après-midi, à venir jouer avec lui, etc. Harry ne lui en voulait pas d’avoir laissé le rôle du père à Remus, le Black n’avait toujours été que son parrain à ses yeux, ce n’était pas comme avec James qui lui, avait de véritables responsabilités envers lui, du moins en théorie.

En tout cas, il avait hâte d’être à ce soir. Ce serait intéressant de pouvoir observer comment Sirius agirait en présence de Draco, Blaise, Millicent et Pansy. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Nymphadora, la jeune femme ne s’embêtait généralement pas avec les préjugés, tout comme Remus. Neville et Luna avaient l’habitude de les côtoyer avec lui à Poudlard, tout comme Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones et Kevin Entwhistle.

Il était l’un des rares membres de Poudlard à avoir des amis dans chaque maison de Poudlard, mais de manière générale, il s’entendait plutôt bien avec la grande majorité des élèves de chaque année. Il n’y avait pas de raison particulière à sa popularité, ce fut simplement son ouverture d’esprit qui lui permis de ne pas s’arrêter au blason des maisons. La raison de son succès devait simplement être dû au fait qu’il était le premier depuis longtemps à agir ainsi.

Il avait voulu également invité Cédric à son anniversaire, mais ce dernier avait une réunion de famille le soir-même, il avait donc décliné mais il lui avait promis de se rattraper en passant l’après-midi avec lui. Harry monta donc se changer, avant de l’attendre près de la porte. Son livre sur les genoux, il faillit pourtant ne pas l’entendre lorsqu’il toqua enfin au battant de bois. Déposant le livre sur une commode en passant, il vint ouvrir à Cédric. Le Poufsouffle était vraiment beau avec ses boucles brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux gris, un sourire charmeur et séduisant étirait ses lèvres alors qu’il se penchait pour embrasser son petit ami.

Harry répondit doucement à son baiser avant de le laisser entrer. Rapidement, le plus jeune se retrouva dans le canapé, tranquillement installé, avec un bras autour de la taille. Une main caressait sa hanche, tandis que l’autre courrait sur son genou. Cédric était toujours avide de contact avec lui, mais cela n’était jamais allez plus loin que ça, Harry se trouvait bien trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec le bellâtre. Cela avait quelques fois été un sujet de discorde entre les deux amoureux car l’autre sorcier était plus vieux et il avait certaines envies communes à tous jeunes hommes, mais Harry gagnait toujours, il n’était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d’une demi-heure, jusqu’à ce que Cédric pose enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu’il s’était levé ce matin :

« Alors… » Commença-t-il l’air de rien. « Tu es allé faire le test au Ministère ? »

« Oui, Remus m’a accompagné. » Répondit simplement Harry, étant d’humeur à s’amuser un peu avec son petit copain.

« … Et ? Qu’est-ce que tu es ? »

« Bah un sorcier, tu ne le savais pas déjà Cédric ? » Sourit le plus jeune, taquin.

« Harry… » Soupira l’ancien Poufsouffle.

Le jeune Potter se permit de faire durer un peu plus le silence, avant de consentir à lui répondre :

« Un Lambda, comme la majorité des sorciers. » Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Un… Lambda ? »

« C’est ce que je viens de dire. »

Harry s’attendait à voir le soulagement apparaître sur les traits de son petit ami car lui-aussi semblait s’être inquiété de ça. Cela aurait été bête de rompre leurs toutes récentes fiançailles à cause d’un mauvais genre. Mais Cédric se leva avant qu’Harry n’ait eu le temps de voir l’expression de son visage. Le jeune diplômé lui tourna le dos, passant une main dans sa tignasse bouclée. Le plus jeune l’entendit plusieurs fois soupirer et souffler, avant qu’il ne se retourne vers lui, ses traits crispés dans une mimique furieuse. Harry resta choqué un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait, ce n’était pas si terrible d’être un Lambda, c’était même un soulagement pour leur couple.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Murmura difficilement le jeune adulte entre ses dents serrées.

Le silence brisé permit à Harry de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et un masque de neutralité s’afficha progressivement sur son visage, il n’était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Comme ses amis serpents, il s’était confectionné plusieurs masques plus ou moins élaborés en fonction des situations. L’art de cacher ses sentiments était l’une des premières leçons que tout bon membre de la maison de la ruse apprenait.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Même son ton état égal.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. » Ragea un moment Cédric, sa fureur semblant décuplée par son changement de masque. « C’est toi le fautif je te signale ! Si tu ne m’avais pas dupé… ! »

« Dupé ? Moi ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, l’invitant à poursuivre.

« Oui toi ! Qui d’autre ?! Tu t’es fait passer pour un putain de futur Soumis !! »

« Je n’ai jamais sous-entendu une telle chose. »

« C’est bien pour toi qui refusait qu’on couche ensemble, soi-disant que tu n’étais pas prêt, et ta mère était une soumise, tout comme ton père était un dominant ! Tu m’as fait croire que ton statut ne faisait aucun doute !! »

« Je t’ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que le sexe ne m’intéressait pas. » Siffla Harry entre ses dents, mais son interlocuteur ne l’écouta pas.

« Tu croyais quoi ?! Que les fiançailles te mettaient à l’abri, que je n’oserais pas les rompre ?!! Mais tu vas payer pour ça, et je parle bien de ton argent ! Tu vas regretter d’avoir joué avec moi ! »

S’en était trop pour Harry, il se leva lentement du canapé, la fureur brûlait dans son regard vert vif, formant un contraste saisissant avec son visage de marbre. Il se posta devant l’autre sorcier, le toisant en relevant fièrement le menton.

« Tu t’es monté la tête tout seul Cédric. Je ne payerais pas le moindre gallion, la moindre noise pour la rupture de nos fiançailles et du contrat qui allait avec. C’est toi qui m’a fait la demande, donc tu payeras de ta poche. Si jamais tu ne penses qu’à m’attaquer pour que j’assume des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les miennes, sache que les avocats de ma famille se feront une joie de te faire ravaler ton audace, peu importe que tu sois un Dominant chéri du Ministère. Et je ne pense pas affabuler en supposant que mon parrain sera plus qu’heureux de me prêter les avocats de la famille Black pour m’épauler si besoin. Tu fais peut-être partis de l’élite des sorciers, mais j’ai plus de contacts haut placés que toi. » Cracha Harry avec mépris à son ex-petit ami.

Cédric serra les poings, il savait qu’il ne faisait pas le poids contre les familles Potter et Black, et si en plus les Malfoy ou les Bones s’en mêlait comme sous-entendait le Lambda, alors il pouvait dire adieu à tout avenir.

« Maintenant sors de chez moi. Tout de suite. »

« Tu le regretteras Potter ! » Cria Diggory avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Harry attrapa le livre qu’il lisait auparavant et monta tranquillement dans sa chambre. Une fois celle-ci fermée à clé et la porte bardée de sort d’intimité, il se laissa choir dans son grand lit bleu nuit et agrippa un oreiller qu’il serra contre lui, étouffant le bruit de ses sanglots. Il le regrettait déjà…

Et dire qu’il allait devoir se rendre dans quelques heures à sa fête d’anniversaire… Si une partie des invités ne remarquerait rien, ce ne serait pas le cas de ses amis Serpentard et au moins de Remus… Il devait se reprendre avant et pour cela il devait tout évacuer maintenant. Harry se mit donc à crier sa rage, sa colère, sa tristesse, et à pleurer cet amour illusoire, auquel il avait bêtement cru, et à sa stupidité ! Il aurait dû se douter que jamais un Dominant ne s’abaisserait à être avec un vulgaire et commun Lambda ! Il aurait dû le savoir… Quel idiot il avait été. Mais on ne l’y reprendrait plus, il ne se laisserait plus berner !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

* Clauditis = Verrouiller en latin

Voilà pour ce premier jour et pour cette première partie. Donc oui, j’ai fait de Cédric un salaud, désolé pour ceux qui l’aiment lol

J’ai fait à Harry une enfance presque normale, en tout cas dans cette histoire il n’y pas de Survivant, pas d’Elu, Voldemort a été battu il y a plusieurs années de cela par Dumbledore, tout est bien qui finit bien. Voilà pour les informations d’histoire complémentaires.

Sinon, je n’ai rien à dire sur la suite, à part qu’on sautera quelques années. Je vois déjà vos petites méninges s’agiter pour essayer de trouver la suite, donc je vous dis à demain :)

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  MA

 **Genre :**  Sexual Content, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Maison :**  Serpentard

 **Pairing :**  Severus x Harry ; Draco x Astoria

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l’Avent 2017 

Nous revoici pour la deuxième partie de cette première histoire qui, rappelons-le, fait 3 chapitres. Dans le premier vous avez eu le droit à la rupture d’Harry avec Cédric et aux sentiments bafoués de notre petit Gry-Serpentard adoré ! C’était triste !

Cette fois on enchaine sur un peu plus joyeux, une mise en couple cette fois ! Oui, Severus apparait enfin ! On t’adore Severus ! Prends-nous comme cornichons !! lol C’était le moment de délire complet. Bon cette fois on enchaine sur un cran au-dessus, avec même un passage MA, attention, c’est chaud~

Attention aucun saignement de nez n’est autorisé sur votre clavier ! xD Bon je vous laisse donc avec nos deux protagonistes qui vont tous vous dévoiler sur eux lors d’un corps à corps intense… !

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

**_L’Elite du Monde Sorcier – Partie 2_ **

**…**

Il était tard. Dehors, la nuit était maîtresse du temps pour encore quelques heures. Le petit village dans lequel ils se trouvaient était aussi silencieux que la nature, pas une fenêtre n’était éclairée, pas un seul homme ne traînait dans les ruelles sombres. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté, mais eux étaient bien en mouvement.

Ils venaient de transplaner dans la maison du plus âgé, aussi silencieuse et sombre que le reste du village. Pourtant aucun d’eux n’alluma la lumière, ils se contentèrent de se repérer grâce à celle de la Lune qui les baignait de sa lueur argentée. Le baiser qu’ils échangeaient, allait déterminer le reste de la soirée et aucun ne voulait lâcher prise. Que ce soit par principe ou par envie d’avoir l’autre à sa merci.

Mais le plus jeune finit par se retrouver plaquer contre un mur. Pendant un instant, son dos le fit souffrir, mais les grandes mains qui empoignèrent ses fesses lui firent oublier la brutalité de sa rencontre avec le mur. Il passa ses bras, agrippés auparavant aux épaules du plus âgé, autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il abandonna la partie pour cette fois et laissa enfin libre court à ses gémissements.

« Harry… » Grogna Severus avant de ravir à nouveau ses lèvres.

Les deux sorciers essayaient de se nourrir l’un de l’autre, de leur respiration, de leurs gémissements, de leur contact, de tout ce qu’ils pouvaient prendre. Avides, ils voulaient enfin retrouver un peu de chaleur. Severus n’avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses, mais il y avait toujours ce vide en lui qui le poussait à rejoindre d’autres hommes pour quelques heures. Harry n’en n’avait plus eu non plus depuis Cédric, et tout comme son ancien professeur de potions, il ne faisait que voler un peu de chaleurs à des gens de passage pour tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Ils n’étaient donc pas doux, autant dans leurs intentions que dans leurs gestes. Ils voulaient, ils prenaient. C’était ainsi qu’ils fonctionnaient maintenant. Severus voulait un peu d’attention, Harry voulait qu’on le réchauffe. Ils ne s’inquiétaient pas de la direction que prenait leur relation, pour l’instant ils avaient juste besoin de l’autre.

Harry fit rouler son bassin contre celui de Severus pour attiser leur désir. Un grognement échappa au maître de potions et pour répondre à cette provocation, il mordit à pleine dent la clavicule nue de son amant. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et il se délecta du goût métallique de celui-ci avant de revenir embrasser le plus jeune. Ce dernier avait à peine bronché à la morsure, il l’avait au contraire apprécié à sa juste valeur. En règle générale il n’aimait pas que ses coups d’un soir lui laissent des marques, il ne voulait être la propriété de personne, mais là il n’y pensa même pas, cela le réchauffait de l’intérieur au contraire.

Severus entreprit de difficilement les mener jusqu’à sa chambre, ils étaient après tout chez lui, mais ils trébuchèrent souvent contre les murs de la maison, se cognèrent de temps à autre contre un meuble. Ils étaient incapables de se détacher l’un de l’autre, même pour parcourir quelques mètres. Ils s’accrochaient fermement à l’autre, comme si le fait de se lâcher allait les ramener à une réalité bien plus fade.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry arriva à dominer Severus pour le pousser sur le lit et grimper sur son bassin, hors de question qu’il se retrouve physiquement en-dessous. L’homme ne protesta pas et se contenta de se redresser. Il fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main et marmonnant une formule, il les déshabilla, les laissant entièrement nus. Ils n’avaient pas envie de perdre du temps en préliminaires ou en fausse séduction, ils ne le voulaient pas, pas maintenant.

Un bras autour de la taille de son ancien élève, Severus se pencha et attrapa le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Il allait enduire ses doigts de la substance gélatineuse, mais Harry l’arrêta et macula ses propres doigts du liquide froid, avant de se préparer lui-même. Severus sentit sa respiration s’accélérer face à ce spectacle particulièrement érotique. Le jeune sorcier connaissait bien son corps, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les soubresauts ce dernier lorsque le plaisir montait et devenait plus fort.

Ne voulant pas rester là à rien faire, le maître de potions parcourut son corps de ses mains et sa bouche, se crispant lui-aussi quand Harry lâchait un gémissement plus fort que les autres, renforçant son envie de continuer cette nuit si bien commencée. Finalement le jeune Potter retira ses doigts, se frustrant par la même occasion, tout en sachant que la suite serait bien meilleure. Se redressant sur ses genoux, il s’aligna sur le sexe dressé de Severus et celui-ci l’accompagna dans sa descente, les mains sur ses hanches.

Dès qu’Harry commença à bouger, cela annonça la fin de ce moment plus calme où ils avaient ralenti le rythme pour ne pas que le plus jeune soit blessé pendant l’acte. La passion et l’avidité revinrent alors en force, leurs bouches s’accrochaient, se blessant parfois avec de petites morsures, Severus marqua le corps de son amant avec sa bouche et ses dents, tandis que celui-ci en faisait de même avec ses ongles. Leurs hanches se cognaient ou s’accompagnaient, elles n’avaient pas le même rythme. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir à travers ce moment, quitte à le faire parfois de manière brusque.

La délivrance arriva enfin, le plaisir retomba doucement après s’être envolé aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Harry se laissa choir contre l’autre homme. Severus banda les muscles de son dos pour ne pas tomber lui-aussi dans le lit et entoura presque délicatement ses bras autour de ce corps chaud. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, à laisser la plénitude post-orgasmique les bercer doucement dans un monde bienveillant.

Quand le froid revint petit à petit, prenant d’assaut leurs doigts de pieds et leurs mains, pour remonter insidieusement jusqu’à leur cœur, ils échangèrent un regard, puis un baiser. Beaucoup plus chaste que tous les précédents. La nuit n’était pas finie, mais cette fois, ils allaient prendre un peu plus de temps.

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il avait pourtant passé un certain temps dans les bras de Severus, mais il ne se sentait plus fatigué, il décida donc de se lever. Quittant la chaleur réconfortante du lit et du bras de son ancien professeur de potions enroulé autour de lui, il attrapa rapidement une chemise noire quelconque dans la penderie de son amant, avant de l’enfiler et de chercher la cuisine pour se faire un bon café.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de rester chez ses coups d’un soir au réveil, il les fuyait même comme la peste le lendemain, car rester pouvait impliquer des choses stupides et sans intérêt, comme des sentiments – choses qu’il fuyait également comme la peste. Mais depuis qu’il avait couché avec Severus le soir du mariage de Draco, il n’était en quelque sorte jamais reparti. Bien sûr il continuait d’aller au travail, il passait à son studio, mais il finissait tous les soirs par revenir à la maison de son amant pour se réveiller le lendemain matin dans son lit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c’était un problème ou non. D’un côté, il connaissait l’homme depuis longtemps, il savait donc plus ou moins à quoi s’attendre avec lui – bien qu’il découvrît aussi de nouvelles facettes. De plus il était également un Lambda, son filleul le lui avait certifié, il ne risquait donc pas de le lâcher comme un con parce qu’il pensait qu’Harry n’était pas assez bien pour lui à cause d’un mauvais genre. Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable de s’attacher ainsi ?

Plonger dans ses réflexions, l’ancien étudiant ne sentit pas Severus arriver à son tour dans la cuisine et s’arrêter dans son dos. Le Maître de Potions s’était réveillé peu de temps après Harry, à cause du froid soudain qui s’était propagé sur son bras qui enveloppait auparavant son jeune amant. Il observait justement ce dernier, mais à défaut de pouvoir se repaître de son physique à cause d’une chemise un peu trop grande, il se souvint de son évolution.

La première fois qu’il l’avait vu entrer dans la Grande Salle, il l’avait haï de son tout cœur à cause de son passé conflictuel avec son père et à cause de la mort de sa mère dont il était l’origine. Puis ce petit garçon d’onze ans avait été réparti dans sa maison. Tout comme Harry – mais sans le savoir – il avait attendu une lettre haineuse de James. Il avait été à la fois déçu et surpris qu’il ne reçoive qu’un bref mot qui sembla ravir l’enfant. Puis il avait remarqué quelque chose d’étrange quand il surprenait l’enfant à parler de son enfance avec ses camarades Serpentards : il n’énonçait quasiment jamais son père, semblant vivre plutôt mille aventures avec Remus, son loulou préféré et quand enfin le sujet du paternel Potter était abordé, il ne l’appelait même pas « papa », juste « James ».

Il avait compris sa stupidité, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait dire, peu importe ce qu’il se disait aussi pour se convaincre, Potter Senior avait véritablement aimé sa Lily. Alors il n’était pas illogique de se dire que peut-être, James en voulait à son fils autant que lui, lui en voulait. Face à cette constatation, assez triste il ne fallait pas se le cacher, il modifia un peu son attitude désagréable avec la progéniture de Potter, se contentant de se montrer froid et distant.

Mais l’adolescent était devenu ami avec son filleul et avait eu la force extraordinaire de rassembler plusieurs membres de maisons différentes autour de lui. Tout le monde connaissait de nom Harry, l’ami des quatre maisons, mais ce dernier n’utilisait cette popularité que pour se faire plus d’amis. Il avait demandé une fois à Draco si cela n’avait-il pas là un but caché, mais le blond lui avait répondu que c’était le cas sans l’être : Harry voulait vraiment être amis avec le plus de gens possibles car il avait une enfance assez solitaire, mais qu’il ne se gênerait pas non plus pour utiliser son réseau dans son intérêt. Ce petit Serpentard avait un étonnant côté Poufsouffle – et non Gryffondor comme il l’avait toujours secrètement pensé.

Il avait vaguement vu de loin le jeune adolescent tomber amoureux d’un élève plus âgé qui flirtait avec lui assez souvent. Il ne s’était jamais inquiété de cela, après tout Cédric était un jeune homme qui lui semblait respectable à l’époque. Mais tout comme un Serpentard pouvait cacher un côté Poufsouffle, un Poufsouffle pouvait cacher un côté Serpentard, et il avait failli à la silencieuse mission qu’il s’était donné, celle de toujours protéger ses petits serpents qui faisaient face à bien plus de haine que les autres.

Severus ne s’était rendu compte de son erreur que lorsque Draco était apparu chez lui par la Cheminette, le lendemain de l’anniversaire du fils Potter. Le jeune Malfoy de seize ans lui avait demandé s’il n’avait pas quelques poisons en réserve qu’il voudrait bien lui céder.

Le Maître des Potions l’avait fait s’asseoir et Draco lui avait immédiatement raconté ce qu’il s’était passé : Harry était arrivé à sa fête d’anniversaire un peu en retard, mais avec un sourire immense. Pourtant Blaise, Millicent, lui et, fait notable, Neville, avaient tout de suite vu que quelque chose n’allait pas. A force de le côtoyer, les Serpentards connaissaient le moindre de ses masques et Neville avait semble-t-il un don pour déterminer les véritables sentiments de celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Les quatre s’étaient précipités auprès de leur ami pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais ce ne fut qu’avec l’arrivé de Remus, qu’Harry avait évacué tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, éclatant en sanglots contre son père de cœur. Avant ce jour, les Serpentards n’avaient jamais cru qu’ils puissent ressentir tellement de haine pour quelqu’un qui ne leur avait rien fait directement ou indirectement. Après tout, il s’agissait du problème d’Harry, pas du leur. Ils n’auraient dû être que désolé pour leur ami, ou avoir un peu de pitié pour lui, mais au contraire ils avaient senti leurs sentiments enfler et les brûler de l’intérieur.

Ce ne fut qu’à la rentrée que Severus comprit réellement ce qui avait changé en Harry : ce dernier s’était soudain montré distant avec toutes les personnes avec qui il pouvait parfois s’arrêter dans le couloir pour discuter, et il s’était montré particulièrement froid avec les Dominants. Pendant toute l’année où Severus avait pu l’observer, pas une seule fois il ne l’avait vu quitter ses masques, même dans la salle commune de sa maison. Severus lui avait certifié son soutien et que s’il avait besoin d’une oreille attentive, il pouvait se tourner vers lui. Mais il n’avait dit cela que par acquis de conscience car il savait parfaitement que jamais le jeune homme ne viendrait le voir.

Harry avait fini diplômé, mais Severus avait suivi ses « aventures » par l’intermédiaire de Draco, qui ne considérait plus Harry comme un simple ami depuis « l’incident Cédric », mais comme un frère, un petit frère même, à protéger. Il avait donc appris qu’Harry avait obtenu le poste qu’il voulait dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques et il avait si vite gravi les échelons qu’on le voyait déjà remplacer Ombrage à la tête de ce département, ce qui ravissait plus des trois quarts des employés du Ministère.

Il avait entendu Draco lui compter les conquêtes qu’Harry enchainait au fil des années, que ce soit seulement pour se satisfaire ou pour parvenir à ses fins. Le jeune Potter avait été manipulé par Cédric et il manipulait les autres à son tour afin de ne pas se faire avoir encore une fois. Et pourtant il était là, dans sa cuisine tous les matins depuis presque trois semaines. Ils ne s’étaient plus revus depuis qu’Harry était parti de Poudlard, mais ils avaient été réunis lors du mariage qui avait uni Draco à Astoria Greengrass, la jeune sœur d’une de leur camarade de Serpentard. Il s’agissait d’un mariage d’amour et Severus avait dû être le témoin de son filleul afin que ce dernier soit sûr de le voir venir.

A la table d’honneur, il s’était retrouvé assis à côté d’Harry et ils s’étaient mis à discuter poliment. A la grande surprise du Maître de Potions, cette conversation avait été son moment préféré de la célébration. Le fils de James avait toujours eu des notes correctes, mais il semblait ne pas s’être arrêté d’étudier après Poudlard, au contraire il côtoyait toujours autant les livres pour son travail.

Severus fit mine de s’intéresser à sa vie, même s’il en connaissait le fil conducteur par Draco, mais quand il lui demanda la raison qui l’avait poussé à habiter dans un studio, loin de la demeure familiale Potter, il était resté muet pendant une bonne minute… Jamais son blond de filleul ne lui avait dit que James Potter était finalement décédé dans l’exercice de ses fonctions.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne lisait plus la Gazette, se contentant de dévorer les revues centrées sur les Potions, qui relataient parfois les évènements majeurs du monde magique entre deux articles particulièrement pointus. Il n’avait donc jamais lu l’annonce de la mort de son pire ennemi dans un petit encadré au coin du journal populaire. Mais pour autant, cette réponse n’avait pas éclairé Severus sur son déménagement, alors Harry lui avait expliqué que le dernier testament de son père remontait à son enfance où les pensées suicidaires semblaient être récurrentes à cette époque.

Il n’était pas mentionné dans ce testament et il avait donc dû quitter le manoir Potter, pour aller s’installer dans un studio de Londres. Une petite bataille administrative avait alors eu lieu, mais finalement il avait réussi à obtenir les papiers nécessaires pour que les Gobelins invoquent l’esprit de James Potter, afin que le testament soit revisité. Ce ne fut qu’à partir de ce moment-là qu’Harry devint Lord Potter et qu’il put récupérer les biens de sa famille. Mais l’envie de déménager de nouveau pour rejoindre une demeure trop grande et trop vide, n’avait pas été au rendez-vous, il était donc resté dans son studio et finalement c’était devenu son nid.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s’étaient isolés dans un coin de la salle pour continuer à discuter tranquillement, loin du brouhaha des autres invités et loin de la piste de dance. Il ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment tout cela avait dérapé, qui avait provoqué l’autre, mais Harry s’était penché vers lui et l’avait embrassé. Severus lui avait répondu aussitôt, ayant passé bien trop de nuits solitaires depuis sa dernière relation éphémère. Par il ne savait quel miracle, le jeune Potter avait réussi à le tirer parmi les danseurs et ils avaient bougés leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, à mi-chemin entre la dance et le mime de l’acte sexuel. Finalement le professeur de Potions avait agrippé le jeune homme qui l’avait chauffé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et ils avaient transplané chez lui depuis le perron du manoir Malfoy.

Le reste de la nuit s’était passé dans son lit et le lendemain, alors qu’il pensait qu’Harry se serrait enfui juste après avoir ouvert les yeux, il l’avait retrouvé dans sa cuisine avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Le jeune homme avait semblé mal à l’aise en le voyant, se demandant ce qu’il faisait encore chez Severus et à la fois inquiet de ce que son amant pourrait lui dire. Mais ce dernier, après un temps d’arrêt, était venu embrasser le nid d’oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure en caressant sa nuque, avant de se faire lui-même un café.

Depuis, c’était ainsi que se passait chaque nouvelle journée, le malaise et l’inquiétude d’Harry en moins, et Severus réfléchissait sérieusement à lui donner un accès privilégié à la Cheminette de ses appartements à Poudlard, pour ne pas changer ses nouvelles habitudes. Mais peut-être attendrait-il encore un peu… Car cela signifierait mine de rien, qu’il voulait poursuivre ce flirt et cela pourrait faire fuir son jeune amant, qui pourrait se retrouver aussi effrayé que lui l’était, à l’idée d’entamer une véritable relation, ou du moins un semblant de véritable relation. Oui, il allait attendre encore un peu, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque tout de suite, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait trouver quelqu’un dans sa cuisine chaque matin.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

C’est fini pour aujourd’hui et pour cette deuxième partie. N’oubliez pas, une troisième et dernière partie vous attends encore demain !

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, j’estime cette deuxième partie, environ cinq à six ans après la première, donc Harry a entre 21 et 23 ans, en sachant qu’ils sont en été puisque Severus est chez lui à l’Impasse du Tisseur.

Je précise que notre petit maître de potions préféré a bien été un espion de l’Ordre pendant la guerre contre Voldemort (qui a dû se terminer aux alentours des années 1986-87) et que sa non-aptitude à tenir de longues relations vient de là, mais j’approfondirais peut-être ça dans la 3e partie, à voir.

Quant à la relation entre Lily et Severus, elle n’était qu’amicale, voir fraternelle. Evidemment, dans sa petite enfance, Severus a pu croire qu’il était amoureux de Lily, la jolie voisine qui jouait avec lui, mais avec la puberté et les hormones, il a compris qu’il préférait les hommes et que donc son amour pour Lily n’en n’était pas vraiment ou alors qu’il était simplement et purement platonique (mais cela ne l’a pas empêché de détester James pour lui avoir pris Lily).

Normalement c’est tout pour les précisions à donner, donc je vais vous laissez là en vous disant, à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Slice of Life, Romance, Thought

 **Maison :**  Serpentard

 **Pairing :**  Severus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Nous démarrons maintenant la troisième partie de cette première histoire, il s'agit également de la dernière pour « L'Elite du Monde Sorcier ». Dans les deux premières parties, il était question de la rupture avec Cédric, puis d'un début d'une relation avec Severus.

La suite concerne donc le développement de la relation entre Harry et Severus. Cette partie sera peut-être plus courte que les deux précédentes, mais en tout cas on avance encore un peu dans le temps. Pas forcément de beaucoup, mais deux ou trois ans. Pas de passage MA dans celle-là, vous avez eu votre dose juste avant.

Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire en commentaires si vous aviez réussi à deviner ce qu'il va se passer dans cette partie !

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**L'Elite du Monde Sorcier – Partie 3** _

**…**

Severus arpentait le salon de sa petite maison située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ici et là, trainait quelques cartons, mais le sorcier ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il était complètement perdu. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tous les jours, Harry.

Lors de la première rentrée qui avait suivi les vacances d'été où ils avaient commencé à se voir, il n'avait finalement pas osé donner le mot de passe permettant d'accéder à la Cheminette de ses appartements privés à Poudlard. Il avait toujours été un grand solitaire et il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis en dehors de Lily : à Poudlard on le fuyait car il était trop renfermé, car il était un sang-mêlé au père moldu, car il était ami avec une Gryffondor, car un groupe d'autres Gryffondors l'avait pris en grippe et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être la cible de mauvais goûts.

Puis il avait bêtement perdu l'amitié de la jeune rousse et il s'était retrouvé véritablement seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsqu'il était entré au service de Voldemort, il avait cru trouver une place où il serait reconnu un minimum, loin de son père moldu abusif. Mais là-bas tout n'était qu'une question de rang et de sang, il ne devint alors qu'un outil entre les mains du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Dumbledore dans l'espoir de se repentir et le vieil homme lui avait donné une chance, lui proposant un rôle d'agent double où il se rapprochait un peu plus de la Mort, à chaque rapport qu'il faisait aux pieds de son « Maître ». A ce moment-là, il ne lui était pas permit de montrer la moindre attention à qui que ce soit car cela aurait pu se retourner contre lui. Il s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans la solitude de sa condition.

Bien sûr, pendant cette période, il était également professeur à Poudlard, mais ses collègues, s'ils connaissaient son rôle dans la Guerre, ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de tout ce que cela lui coûtait. Ils disaient être là pour lui, mais Severus savait qu'il menait une bataille solitaire car en vérité personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Lorsqu'enfin la guerre s'était terminée, le Serpentard avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin goûter au bonheur, mais une sentence encore plus terrible c'était abattu sur lui : il lui restait un tatouage singulier ancré sur son avant-bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres… La preuve de son appartenance au cercle des Mangemorts. Il avait dû essuyer un procès remporté de justesse uniquement grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore, mais la presse s'était acharnée sur lui, tout comme le Ministère et le peuple sorcier, l'enfermant un peu plus dans sa carapace solitaire.

Il aurait réellement voulu s'en défaire, mais il en fut incapable, bien trop affaibli par sa vie trop longue et trop courte à la fois. Il s'était contenté de sortir quelques nuits du côté moldu pour satisfaire des besoins purement biologiques avec des hommes qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Puis Harry était entré dans son intimité il y a deux ans.

Le fils de James était lui-aussi cassé par la vie, mais d'une façon différente de la sienne. Une enfance sans mère et avec la mort de celle-ci lui collant à la peau, avec un père de substitution, sans son père de sang qui l'avait en horreur. Il avait pensé trouver un semblant de vie normale à Poudlard, tout comme lui avait cru vivre heureux aux côtés de Lily.

Mais tout s'était brisé dans cette même école, lui avait perdu sa seule amie, là où Harry avait perdu son premier amour, un premier amour qui avait été particulièrement fort. Tout comme lui, le jeune Potter s'était renfermé sur lui, mais heureusement Harry avait tout de même eu des personnes pour veiller sur lui de loin, pour lui éviter de trop grosses bêtises, mais ils se ressemblaient quand même énormément.

Quand il avait ramené Harry chez lui après le mariage de son filleul, il avait cru que ce ne serait l'histoire que d'une soirée, comme ils en avaient l'habitude tous les deux. Mais le lendemain matin il l'avait retrouvé dans sa cuisine et son cœur s'était étrangement réchauffé pour la première fois depuis des années.

Pendant toutes les mois de Juillet et d'Août, ils s'étaient vus tous les jours, mais Severus avait pris peur. Il avait été effrayé de faire le premier pas qui pourrait donner un nom à la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine aussi vite, il n'avait donc pas donné le mot de passe de sa Cheminette à Poudlard, avec l'espoir qu'ils puissent se revoir aux prochaines vacances.

La première nuit qui suivit la rentrée fut extrêmement difficile pour lui. Le lit lui semblait trop grand, trop froid, les cachots étaient trop sombres, trop vides. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil pendant de longues heures et le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tôt et de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement pour les pauvres élèves, les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, mais malheureusement pour eux, Severus n'était pas certain que les futures nuits soient meilleures.

Il avait péniblement fait le chemin de sa chambre jusqu'au salon ouvert sur la petite cuisine sommaire de ses appartements, mais sa respiration s'était bloquée avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Pendant une seconde, il crut à une hallucination, mais le regard trop vert et fuyant de son amant le convainquit qu'il était bien éveillé. Harry se tenait donc de nouveau dans sa cuisine, de nouveau mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas si son attitude était la meilleure. Il avait juste soufflé comme explication : « Draco m'a donné le mot de passe ».

Après ça, leur routine avait repris très naturellement. Les deux essayaient de ne pas réfléchir à ce que la présence du plus jeune dans cette cuisine signifiait. Harry avait tenté le premier pas en montrant clairement l'envie de revoir Severus et de poursuivre leur étrange relation qu'ils ne voulaient pas nommer. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre, à ce sujet et ils s'étaient contentés de se retrouver le soir et le matin dans cette cuisine.

Deux ans s'étaient passés ainsi. Deux ans de sous-entendus. Deux ans sans parler de sentiments. Deux ans à en développer pourtant. Et puis Severus avait exprimé son envie de reprendre ses études pour ne plus être que Maître de Potions, mais Docteur ès Potions. Il avait simplement réfléchi à voix haute, mais Harry l'avait très bien entendu lorsqu'il avait parlé de trouver un endroit plus adapté et mieux protégé de la vue des moldus. Les mots étaient alors sortis avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir et Harry s'était entendu dire à son amant « Je comptais déménager, tu pourras laisser des affaires chez moi. »

Ils s'étaient fixés pendant une longue minute, Harry une fois de plus fébrile et inquiet de ses initiatives, et Severus ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait plus à une proposition de vivre ensemble qu'une simple proposition pour l'aider dans son déménagement. Le professeur l'avait alors embrassé après avoir accepté et ils avaient fini une fois entre des draps.

Le soir même, alors qu'Harry dormait, confortablement installé contre lui, Severus s'était dit que peut-être il était temps qu'il se reprenne et qu'il fasse à son tour un pas vers le jeune homme, au lieu de le suivre. Il s'était dit alors qu'il allait rassembler son courage pour être le premier d'eux deux à dire « je t'aime » à l'autre. Et il s'était fixé une échéance pour ne pas se dérober, celle du jour où ils emménageraient ensemble pour de bon.

Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas pour trouver le courage de sortir une telle phrase à un homme aussi apeuré par les relations sérieuses que lui, qu'il arpentait son salon. Non, il essayait de trouver la bonne marche à suivre pour ne pas perdre son amant… Ce n'était pas fondamentalement de sa faute, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable.

Afin de déterminer le niveau d'attention dont les étudiants avaient besoin, l'université dans laquelle il voulait terminer ses études demandaient un certificat de genre délivré par le Ministère. Cependant Severus n'avait jamais véritablement passé ce stupide test. Il se savait Lambda et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se le faire confirmer, et comme à son époque le test n'était pas encore obligatoire, il n'avait pas ce certificat. Il avait donc dû se rendre au Ministère en râlant et de mauvaise grâce, mais accompagné de son amant dont la main frôlait à la sienne à chaque pas.

Severus n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ce test, mais tout s'éclaira dans son esprit quand le Ministre en personne apparu pour venir le rencontrer. Il n'était pas un Lambda… Il était né Dominant… Ce simple fait effaçait les pêchés de son passé et faisait disparaître le tatouage disgracieux de son bras gauche. Ce simple fait lui ouvrait la porte de toutes les universités les plus réputées et toutes les entreprises sorcières, il faisait maintenant parti de l'élite du monde sorcier. Mais ce simple fait l'éloignait également du seul qui l'avait accepté comme il était, ancien Mangemort espion ou pas.

Le Serpentard avait tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage blanc d'Harry, le seul qui l'aimait pour lui et uniquement pour lui, avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit et que lui, soit emmené plus loin pour les formalités administratives. C'était pour cela que plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus se retrouvait dans son salon en cherchant la bonne marche à suivre. Il savait qu'il devait déjà retrouver son amant, mais après, que pourrait-il lui dire ?

Les grands discours pleins de sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort, il lui avait déjà fallu un an et demi pour accepter qu'il aimait quelqu'un et six autres mois pour se préparer à l'annoncer au concerné… Severus était réellement et irrémédiablement perdu… Peut-être devrait-il la jouer Gryffondor pour une fois ? Lily lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une part de Lion en lui.

**oOo**

Sirius avait appelé Remus dès qu'Harry était arrivé chez lui avec l'air d'un condamné. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et avait gravi directement les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui lui était réservée au Square Grimmaurd. En arrivant, le loup-garou avait tout de suite tenté de faire parler le jeune homme, tout comme son parrain, mais sans succès. Il avait déclaré alors qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que la crise passe et qu'il reconstitue un minimum son masque.

Ayant grandi dans une famille de Sang-Pur dont les membres étaient tous allés à Serpentard, il comprenait très bien ce fait et en même temps il se sentait triste que son filleul ne puisse pas se montrer sincère avec eux, n'étaient-ils pas censés être sa famille ? Des personnes avec lesquelles il pouvait être lui-même sans craindre le jugement ?

Remus l'avait bien sûr gentiment réprimandé en voyant son air de chien abandonné. Il lui avait rappelé avec justesse qu'Harry avait beau dire à tous qu'il comprenait les motivations de James, et qu'il n'avait pas si mal agit en le confiant indirectement à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'en n'était pas moins qu'il avait horriblement souffert de l'éloignement et de l'abandon de son véritable père. Et qu'il avait donc des blessures qu'il ne voulait pas trop montrer aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter.

L'Animagus avait alors répliqué que James avait été stupide sur ce coup-là, mais une fois de plus, Remus avait pris la voix de la sagesse « On ne peut pas le juger Sirius, ce qu'il avait vécu était tragique, certains arrivent à le surmonter et d'autres non. Tout comme on ne peut pas juger Harry de ne pas vouloir montrer sa souffrance. » Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans son Remus ?

Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le salon en attendant qu'Harry redescende et leur explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais alors que le jeune homme était encore enfermé dans sa chambre, on vint toquer à la porte. Remus voulut y aller, mais Sirius le devança, il avait besoin de bouger un peu, cette attente commençait à le stresser mine de rien – il était très doué pour se faire des scénarios improbables.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sirius eut la surprise de tomber sur le visage ingrat de son cher Snivellus. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, qu'il attaqua directement son ancienne victime préférée : « Tiens, tiens. Une chauve-souris graisseuse. Tu t'es perdu, tu ne retrouves plus le chemin de tes cachots ?! » Attaqua-t-il.

Mais Severus ne sembla même pas déstabilisé par le poison et le sarcasme de ses remarques, il préféra engager la conversation sur le but de sa présence ici : « Est-ce qu'Harry est là ? »

« D'où tu appelles mon filleul par son pré… Attends ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état ?! Putain d'enfoiré, je vais te ! » Sirius démarra au quart de tour et semblait réellement prêt à se jeter sur le Maître de Potions, heureusement un certain sorcier avec un petit problème de fourrure le retint à temps. « Harry se trouve à l'étage, troisième porte à droite. » Indiqua Remus à Severus, tout en tirant Sirius vers le salon.

Ce dernier commença à s'insurger et à demander des explications au loup-garou, tandis que le Maître de Potions referma la porte derrière et grimpa à l'étage. Il ne prêta pas attention au son sourd qui résonna un peu plus bas – indiquant sûrement que Sirius venait d'être mis au courant de la relation qu'entretenait son ancien ennemi et son filleul et qu'il l'avait mal digéré – car il était arrivé devant la porte qui le séparait d'Harry.

Par acquis de conscience, il toqua même s'il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas entrer. Et vraisemblablement, son amant fugueur n'avait pas entendu le bruit au rez-de-chaussée, puisqu'il cria « Laissez-moi tranquille » en supposant que Sirius et Remus se trouvaient derrière le panneau de bois. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix étouffée, qui n'était pas uniquement dû à la porte qui les séparait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et força la serrure d'un simple  _Alohomora_. Il évita de justesse ce qui se révéla être un livre, qui avait fusé dans sa direction dès que la porte fut ouverte. Heureusement il s'agissait visiblement d'un sort mis en place avec un projectile unique, sûrement destiné à un certain cabot. Severus ne prêta pas attention à la pièce aux couleurs bleu nuit et argentés, avec quelques touches de verts dans divers endroits de la chambre, pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait.

Harry était prostré à côté de son lit, les jambes ramenées contre lui et entourées par ses bras. Severus s'agenouilla à côté de lui et attrapa son bras pour le forcer à relever la tête et le regarder. Le jeune Potter eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait face à lui, avant que ses yeux se plissent de colère, alors qu'il lui crachait « Dégage » d'une voix faible.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop grand pour pleurer comme un enfant ? » Le réprimanda Severus, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot, il voulait juste le faire réagir pour qu'il se concentre sur lui. Et cela marcha assez bien, visiblement Harry avait quand même hérité d'une petite part de l'impulsivité de ses parents, car il se redressa « De quel droit, tu ?! »

L'ancien professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, d'une pression sur son bras, bien plus confortable que le sol pour discuter. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, callant le visage de son amant dans son cou, alors qu'il enfouissait lui-même son nez proéminent dans la tignasse brune et indomptable. Il commença à passer une main réconfortante dans son dos lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre.

« Je ne vais pas renoncer à tous les privilèges que m'accordent le genre Dominant, je suis un Serpentard après tout, tu sais bien que nous utilisons tout ce que l'on peut pour notre petit confort personnel. » Severus esquissa un léger sourire en discernant le reniflement moqueur qui s'échappa du plus jeune, évidemment qu'il le savait puisqu'ils faisaient tous la même chose.

« Mais je ne compte pas pour autant te jeter à cause de ça. Ce sera un terriblement coup dans l'égo de tous les Soumis, mais tu es meilleur qu'eux sur bien des points. » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à ses mots et s'enfonça un peu plus contre son ancien professeur, l'entourant à son tour de ses bras pour le rapprocher le plus possible. « C'est toi que je veux Harry, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, parce que je t'aime. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Severus de se tendre d'appréhension. Il l'avait dit, il avait enfin réussi, mais il redoutait malgré tout la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air un peu hébété : « Qu-quoi ? » Severus ferma les yeux un instant et décida qu'il ne se mouillerait pas plus « Je ne te le dirais plus tant que tu ne le » Il fut coupé dans son élan par le « je t'aime Severus » de son interlocuteur.

L'ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard fit mine de grimacer, il avait vraiment entre ses bras un Serpentard aux tendances Poufsouffle ! Mais cela lui convenait assez à bien y réfléchir. De toute façon il aimait Harry pour ce qu'il était, que ce soit avec ses qualités ou ses défauts, alors il s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin « Moi aussi. »

Des lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes et ils partagèrent un baiser d'une intensité bien plus forte que les fois précédentes. Severus s'estimait être un amant comblé avec Harry avant cette histoire, mais vraisemblablement, il allait connaître un niveau supérieur dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Finalement cela n'avait pas été si difficile de s'ouvrir un peu. Il espérait maintenant que ce bonheur auquel il goûtait de nouveau ne serait pas de courte durée comme le premier. Cette fois-ci il allait en prendre soin, il se le promettait.

_**FIN** _

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour cette troisième partie. J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Alors oui, Harry est un brin Poufsouffle, mais croire en l'amour n'empêche pas d'être rusé, ambitieux, d'avoir une certaine fierté et d'être malin. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'assume mon Harry un quart Poufsouffle XD J'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé Severus avec sa petite quête personnelle du bonheur en tout cas.

Sinon, je n'ai pas d'informations particulières à vous transmettre par rapport à l'histoire, j'ai tout dit dans les autres notes… A part que Remus est au courant du couple que forme Harry et Severus, pour deux raisons : l'odeur et surtout parce qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il entretenait une forme de relation avec le prof de potions.

Cette fois c'est vraiment bon, donc je vous dis à bientôt !

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
